dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Pedestals
Please note! are decorative; however, they '''cannot be purchased through the market!' You need to incubate an egg and select "display" instead of "hatch" or "sell" to turn your egg into a Pedestal.'' *The 'DRAGON NAME' changes to the name of the dragon whose egg is displayed on the pedestal. Plant Plant Pedestal.png|Plant Pedestal Tree Pedestal.png|Tree Pedestal Poison Pedestal.png|Poison Pedestal Evergreen Pedestal.png|Evergreen Pedestal Cactus Pedestal.png|Cactus Pedestal Swamp Pedestal.png|Swamp Pedestal Pollen Pedestal.png|Pollen Pedestal Ironwood Pedestal.png|Ironwood Pedestal Clover Pedestal.png|Clover Pedestal Bloom Pedestal.png|Bloom Pedestal Sakura Pedestal.png|Sakura Pedestal Gift Pedestal.png|Gift Pedestal Rose Pedestal.png|Rose Pedestal Earth Earth Pedestal.png|Earth Pedestal Moss Pedestal.png|Moss Pedestal ObsidianPedestal.png|Obsidian Pedestal Glacier Pedestal.png|Glacier Pedestal Quake Pedestal.png|Quake Pedestal Mud Pedestal.png|Mud Pedestal Dodo Pedestal.png|Dodo Pedestal Scoria Pedestal.png|Scoria Pedestal Century Egg Pedestal.png|Century Pedestal Fire Fire Pedestal.png|Fire Pedestal Flower Pedestal.png|Flower Pedestal Lava Pedestal.png|Lava Pedestal Blue Fire Pedestal.png|Blue Fire Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Scorch Pedestal Smoke Pedestal.png|Smoke Pedestal Forge Pedestal.png|Forge Pedestal Bone Pedestal.png|Bone Pedestal Firework Pedestal.png|Firework Pedestal Paper Pedestal.png|Paper Pedestal Motley Pedestal.png|Motley Pedestal Cold Cold Pedestal.png|Cold Pedestal Lichen Pedestal.png|Lichen Pedestal Mountain Pedestal.png|Mountain Pedestal Frostfire Pedestal.png|Frostfire Pedestal Hail_Pedestal.png|Hail Pedestal Ice Pedestal.png|Ice Pedestal Snow Pedestal.png|Snow Pedestal Mine Pedestal.png|Mine Pedestal Reindeer Pedestal.png|Reindeer Pedestal GhostPedestal.png|Ghost Pedestal Lightning Lightning Pedestal.png|Lightning Pedestal Ash Pedestal.png|Ash Pedestal Crystal Pedestal.png|Crystal Pedestal Firefly Pedestal.png|Firefly Pedestal Storm Pedestal.png|Storm Pedestal Plasma Pedestal.png|Plasma Pedestal Thunder Pedestal.png|Thunder Pedestal Magnetic Pedestal.png|Magnetic Pedestal Love Pedestal.png|Love Pedestal Water Water Pedestal.png|Water Pedestal Seaweed Pedestal.png|Seaweed Pedestal River Pedestal.png|River Pedestal Iceberg Pedestal.png|Iceberg Pedestal Current Pedestal.png|Current Pedestal Fog Pedestal.png|Fog Pedestal Rust Pedestal.png|Rust Pedestal Panlong Pedestal.png|Panlong Pedestal Air Air Pedestal.png|Air Pedestal Willow Pedestal.png|Willow Pedestal Sandstorm Pedestal.png|Sandstorm Pedestal Blazing Pedestal.png|Blazing Pedestal Blizzard Pedestal.png|Blizzard Pedestal Sonic Pedestal.png|Sonic Pedestal Rain Pedestal.png|Rain Pedestal Butterfly Pedestal.png|Butterfly Pedestal Metal Metal Pedestal.png|Metal Pedestal Malachite Pedestal.png|Malachite Pedestal Iron Pedestal.png|Iron Pedestal Brass Pedestal.png|Brass Pedestal Steel Pedestal.png|Steel Pedestal Copper Pedestal.png|Copper Pedestal Quicksilver Pedestal.png|Quicksilver Pedestal Chrome Pedestal.png|Chrome Pedestal Epic Rainbow Pedestal.png|Rainbow Pedestal Sun Pedestal.png|Sun Pedestal Moon Pedestal.png|Moon Pedestal Gold Pedestal.png|Gold Dragon Pedestal Silver Pedestal.png|Silver Pedestal Platinum Pedestal.png|Platinum Pedestal Gold Olympus Pedestal.png|Gold Olympus Pedestal Silver Olympus Pedestal.png|Silver Olympus Pedestal Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Bronze Olympus Pedestal Cyclops_Pedestal.png|Cyclops Pedestal Seasonal Pedestal.png|Seasonal Pedestal Leap Year Pedestal.png|Leap Year Pedestal Solstice Pedestal.png|Solstice Pedestal Blue Moon Pedestal.png|Blue Moon Pedestal Equinox Pedestal.png|Equinox Pedestal Solar Eclipse Pedestal.png|Solar Eclipse Pedestal LunarEclipseDragonPedestal.png|Lunar Eclipse Pedestal Apocalypse Pedestal.png|Apocalypse Pedestal Celtic_Pedestal.png|Celtic Pedestal Spring Pedestal.png|Spring Pedestal Gemstone Garnet Pedestal.png|Garnet Pedestal Amethyst Pedestal.png|Amethyst Pedestal Aquamarine Pedestal.png|Aquamarine Pedestal Emerald Pedestal.png|Emerald Pedestal Pearl Pedestal.png|Pearl Pedestal Ruby Pedestal.png|Ruby Pedestal Peridot Pedestal.png|Peridot Pedestal Sapphire Pedestal.png|Sapphire Pedestal Opal Pedestal.png|Opal Pedestal Topaz Pedestal.png|Topaz Pedestal Turquoise Pedestal.png|Turquoise Pedestal Old Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal.png|Old Bronze Olympus Pedestal Scorch Pedestal.png|Old Firefly Pedestal Old Pearl Pedestal.png|Old Pearl Pedestal Some eggs were changed after they were released. Notes *The design of the pedestal is determined by the first/main element of the dragon. *The sell for the same price as the egg or dragon. **Example: Leap Year Dragon's pedestal sells for 2,500,000. *Displaying eggs on will not result in any unless the pedestal is sold. *The egg structure and the element of the pedestal of the Firefly Dragon changed with Update 1.8. **For players who had the Firefly Egg pedestal before the egg changed, the pedestal remained a Fire pedestal. Firefly pedestals subsequent to the egg change are based on the Lightning element. The pedestal can been seen to the right. *In Update 1.10.0, the Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg was changed to include all the colors of the Olympus Dragons: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. **On September 10th, the design went back to the original, which has only the bronze color.